From A Splintered Vein
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: Companion fic to 18 Drops of Blood. Meant to be read after that one, but can stand alone. The reactions of various people to Alucard's and Usagi's relationship. RnR!
1. Bewildered

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi.**

**Each chapter will deal with a different person and feeling. Some of these chapters will be short, others will be fairly long. **

**Thanks to both ****sarhea**** and ****pyrobabe7713****. They both asked for a continuation of ****18 Drops of Blood****, and before I knew it, I was writing like a person possessed. ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 1: Bewildered: Tsukino Kenji**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Tsukino Kenji is not quite sure what to think about all this.

Above all else in his mind is the knowledge that he isn't _ready_ for his only daughter to grow up, never mind that she is 17 going on 18. He doesn't want to admit that his sweet baby-girl is more than ready to face the world on her own. And he sure as hell is in no way prepared for the world that is generally known as _dating_.

Coupled with this not-readiness, is the fact that the man standing before him asking his permission to court his daughter isn't even human. This throws him for a loop twice over. Once because no one, not even that college student he _knows_ was sniffing around his daughter for almost a year, has ever asked his permission to court Usagi. There were boys, all interested, but Kenji can not once recall anyone other than his daughter asking him if it was all right. Second, because this being with his otherworldly presence, glowing hell-fire eyes, sharp teeth, and leering grin was death and danger and insanity all wrapped in one convenient package.

Kenji is horrified that this being wants his permission to date his daughter. Kenji is mystified that Usagi wants him to _give _said permission.

He looks at his daughter, sees the same look of contentment and love he often sees on his wife's face, and his mind boggles at the implications.

* * *

**This particular drabble is a companion to #4 of 18 Drops of Blood. Kenji is a difficult man fo me to write - he's currently the reason why Moonlight Sonata is going absolutely nowhere. -.- **


	2. Oblivious

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi. ****Each chapter will deal with a different person and feeling. Some of these chapters will be short, others will be fairly long. **

**Although the first chapter/drabble dealt directly with a drabble in 18 Drops of Blood, I should mention that most of these wont. I feel I also should mention that this is slightly AU after season R of Sailor Moon.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 2: Oblivious: Tsukino Ikuku**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Tsukino Ikuku was absolutely _delighted_.

That is to say, she very poignantly ignored the fact that the man her daughter was dating was very much _undead_.

No, Ikuku's mind was quite firmly entrenched in the wonderful realm of hypothetical weddings and grandchildren. Never mind the fact that every time she brought up the topics Usagi got shifty-eyed and sarcastic. It was to be expected, after all. The two had only been dating for less than a month before Ikuku first mentioned the subject.

She wondered quite often what her grandchildren – for Usagi was sure to be a dutiful daughter and give her lots of them – would look like. She wondered whether they would have her daughter's ephemeral blue eyes or Alucard's blazing hellfire crimson. Maybe a shade between?

She also imagined what the wedding would be like, and whether her husband would get over his "not ready" thing long enough to walk their daughter down the aisle _without_ threatening to kill the groom. She imagined the heart-felt vows, the sealing kiss, the reception.

She hummed and dreamed of what life for her daughter could be like, not quite getting the fact that Alucard was a _vampire_, and as such much of the things she dreamed of would not be happening.

After all, the undead were incapable of _breeding_, even if they were capable of enjoying the act of doing so. (Usagi agreed that Alucard was _quite_ capable at the act.) As for the wedding…. Well, while Alucard had no qualms about standing in a church in the middle of the day for hours on end, they both felt it was entirely too much trouble to take part in a meaningless (for them) ritual that would do nothing but highlight for others what they already knew – they belonged to each other.

So, Usagi, more than used to her mother's brand of obliviousness, would simply smile and lie through her teeth while Alucard would stare and wonder if Usagi had any right to be as mentally balanced as she was.

* * *

**I'm totally in love with the idea of oblivious mothers. XD I know mine is entirely too clever and invasive, so I often wonder what it would be like to have one. **


	3. Furious

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi.**

**This chapter and the next one are my favorites of the whole series. This one because it gives voice to one of my least favorite characters of the entire SM series. I hate her, and I always have. I think that got reflected...**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 3: Furious: Meioh Setsuna**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Meioh Setsuna, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, is furious. In fact, she is so completely pissed off right now that she could cheerfully wrap her hands around Usagi's throat and _squeeze_.

After nearly a millennia of careful planning and guidance, all it takes is one stubborn blonde to ruin everything. For all her planning, for all her careful guidance, she is unprepared for Usagi's out-of-the-blue decision.

Usagi refuses to be Serenity. She wants the past to remain dead. She refuses to be Queen, refuses to guide the people of Earth to a new age of peace and prosperity. She _refuses_. Tsukino Usagi, a woman whose strength of will has nothing to do with who she might have been in a past life, and everything to do with who she is now. Usagi wants nothing more than to be free to make her own decisions and her own future, and _refuses_ the destiny that agreeing to be Serenity would bring about.

Setsuna could almost admire the girl's guts if it were not for the consequences that such a decision brings.

There will be no Crystal Tokyo; there will be no mischievous, pink-haired girl that she has come to view as her own daughter.

Setsuna has tried on many occasions to plead with Usagi, to spin tale after wondrous tale of the utopia that Crystal Tokyo will be. She glosses over the Black Moon clan and the suffering that will be necessary to awaken Sailor Chibi-Moon; she glosses over the sad, empty hole that is Serenity's heart because she will do anything for Small Lady, even bring about a future that isn't wanted.

But though she glosses over these things and more, one glance into endless blue eyes tell her that she does not need to spell it all out. Those eyes _look_ at her, neither condemning or judging but nevertheless leaving her feeling wretched and uncomfortable, and she knows that she doesn't need to say anything else because Usagi is quite capable of filling in the blanks and making leaps in logic and intuition that leave her breathless and confused and so, so _angry_.

Usagi _knows_.

Knows that Serenity is dead in all the ways that truly matter; that there is no true reincarnation for a soul that committed suicide – all that's left is an empty body that was inexplicably filled with the light and warmth that is all Usagi.

Knows that the "utopia" that is Crystal Tokyo only comes after Serenity – a cold, empty shell that functions in a cold, distant way that bares only a passing familiarity to the warmth that is Usagi – destroys the fragile and fleeting thing that is _humanity_, turning every person into passive, equally empty shells.

Knows that those who refuse to submit are either executed or banished, leaving the once 6-billion-and-growing population with a little over several thousand people who are too brainwashed and empty to understand that they are not _natural_; knows that the end result of this is terror and suffering because the balance has not only been tipped but fucking _jerked_.

Usagi says nothing about it, and never will, merely repeats her decision to leave the past behind her, and offers Setsuna the company of her fellow senshi.

All the while knowing that their presence, while infinitely better than her solitude in front of the gates, is nothing compared to the warmth and companionship that is Small Lady.

Setsuna is made even more upset over Alucard, knowing that with him it _will_ be eternal – he is an obsessive and possessive being, one that will not let a find such as Usagi slip through his fingers the way Mamoru did.

And that is what truly makes her angry. Because it is not Usagi – gentle, calm, sweet, Usagi – that has failed her so completely, it is Mamoru that has truly _ruined_ everything. To love is to battle: it was not easy, or kind, or even gentle all the time, if it was at all. She knows deep within her that had Mamoru simply _tried_ to win Usagi's heart instead of simply expected it to be handed to him because she was supposed to be Serenity, that the future she wished desperately would come to be _would._

But Chiba Mamoru is not within her limited range, and the burning rage that has settled in her heart ever since Small Lady faded out of existence needs a target. And while Alucard is too powerful to target, Usagi is not that powerful _yet_, and so she focuses her rage and hatred and bitter loneliness on the one who deserves it the least.

* * *

**Yeah, so she's a bitter, timeless bitch. Who woulda thought?**


	4. Devoted

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi.**

**So, some have mentioned that they thought Setsuna was up to something. Mayhaps she is, mayhaps she isn't. Just one key thing to comment on, in regards to how I see her personality: she's _watched_. For millennia, she has done nothing but watch and plan. To me, this means that she's about as useful as a character as Starscream: not very. The only redeeming quality about Starscream is that the sexual tension between him and Megatron makes everything okay again. Lols. Setsuna does not have tension with anyone but Endymion, and Mamoru ain't him yet. Think about that, then get back to me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 4: Devotion: Tomoe Hotaru**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Tomoe Hotaru will never meet Chibi-Usa, so she will not feel angry or betrayed when Setsuna casually mentions that the pink-haired girl will never exist because of Usagi's decisions. Considering that Usagi is a woman that she both loves and emulates to the best of her ability, she is uncertain as to what Setsuna hopes to gain from telling her this.

Usagi's decisions are the only reason that she still exists.

It was Usagi's decision to befriend her during the lowest point of her admittedly short life.

It was Usagi's decision to trust in her even after the Messiah of Silence took over.

It was Usagi's decision to fight alongside her when she had awoken as Sailor Saturn.

Usagi has accepted her through thick and thin, and Hotaru has already decided to follow Usagi through Hell and back.

And if that means accepting a vampire as the woman's mate/boyfriend/companion/significant other, then she will do so without judgment.

If that means accepting the loss of a friend she's never met and who only exists in the memories of one who truly exists outside of the flow of time, then she will do so without regret.

If that means looking forward to an unknown future, then she will do so with both eyes open, a smile on her face, and love in her heart.

And when she finally sees the look on Usagi's face after Alucard stays the night – a look of smug joy, feral pleasure, and a sleepy contentment that leaves Usagi's normally gentle features aglow with _life_ – she decides that she will follow, King and Queen both.

For together they are _whole_: light and dark, life and death, hot and cold, ying and yang.

* * *

**Tomoe Hotaru has always been one of my favorite characters of BSSM. It's a shame none of the canon versions go into depth on her character.**


	5. Nauseous

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi.**

**Each chapter will deal with a different person and feeling. Some of these chapters will be short, others will be fairly long. **

**Thanks to both ****sarhea**** and ****pyrobabe7713****. They both asked for a continuation of ****18 Drops of Blood****, and before I knew it, I was writing like a person possessed. ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

**

* * *

**

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 5: Nauseous: Chiba Mamoru**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru was a bit weirded out by it all, to tell the truth.

Ever since the day a crumbled-up test bashed against the side of his head, his life has been one rollercoaster-ride after another. He had thought that Usagi was _The One_; but in reality, he knew that _The One_ was a long-dead ghost that didn't have the common decency to _stay_ dead and that Usagi, no matter how much the girl looked like the Princess, was not Serenity.

Could not be her; would not be her.

It was one of the main reasons he had let her go as easily as he had.

It didn't hurt that he wasn't particularly all that fond of the idea of being a King, either.

But, honestly, a vampire?

He watches over Usagi from the sidelines, an occasional friend and ally, but nothing deeper than that, and sees what the senshi don't – Mamoru, although he is Endymion reincarnated, is not cut out to be a Prince or a King, whereas Alucard has never stopped being one.

And Usagi, for all that she is not Serenity, is going to be a Queen. Who better to court a Queen than a King?

The only objection Mamoru has is that Alucard is dead, a walking _corpse_.

The knowledge that Usagi prefers a corpse in her bed and heart over him causes a tight, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the taste of acidic bile one his tongue.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the delay with this series. Got sidetracked by my TF addiction. Lol. In addition to updating this particular fic, I'll be updating** **18 Drops of Blood**** with two specials. ^^ I hope everyone enjoys them!**


	6. Worried

**This is a companion to ****18 Drops of Blood****, though it can be read alone. This fic is also a series of drabbles, though they are far longer. These drabbles are centered entirely on the reactions of others to the relationship between Alucard and Usagi.**

**Each chapter will deal with a different person and feeling. Some of these chapters will be short, others will be fairly long. **

**Thanks to both ****sarhea**** and ****pyrobabe7713****. They both asked for a continuation of ****18 Drops of Blood****, and before I knew it, I was writing like a person possessed. ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

**

* * *

**

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 6: Worried: Hino Rei**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Hino Rei was _not_ happy.

Yes, she _respected_ Usagi's decision to leave the past just that – the _past_.

Yes, she _admired_ Usagi's backbone regarding her decision even when Sailor Pluto showed up and offered tempting words of utopia and a peace that could only be gained at the hands of her marriage to Endymion.

She could and did _support_ Usagi's decision to dump Mamoru. Despite her own attraction to the man, even she has issues with the age gap. What she was having difficulty wrapping her head around was _who_ Usagi replaced Mamoru with.

Alucard was, even at first glance, _dangerous_. There was no mistaking the look in those hellfire eyes of his; no getting over the very aura of death and madness he exuded from every pore. To find that he was a vampire – and the most powerful one to have ever walked the earth at that – cinched the idea that her friend had gone absolutely bonkers.

She begged and pleaded with Usagi, a girl – no, _woman_ – she called leader, friend, and sister to leave the vampire before she got hurt, but Usagi was nothing if not stubborn.

So she traded sad, frustrated gazes with her fellow senshi, and silently vowed to be there to pick up the pieces of her sister-in-all-but-blood when the vampire inevitably broke her.

**

* * *

**

I _**loathe**_** Anime!Rei. Especially her dubbed version. Such a bitch! I personally find her characterization in the manga to be so much more well-rounded. ^^ **


	7. Uncertain

**Lolz. And we finally get to the first character from Hellsing. ^^ I really hope I managed to get her right. 3**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 7: Uncertain: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing isn't quite sure what to make of the whole thing, to tell the absolute truth.

That the Hellsing Organization was even in Japan in the first place was simply a matter of chance – Millennium's attack had razed Britain to the ground and, despite almost 20 years of rebuilding and repopulating, reconstruction was nowhere near complete. So when Japan began to show signs of some sort of demonic infestation, the Hellsing Organization had been sent on loan to help with the problem.

Only, apparently, a vigilante group of teenage females in exceptionally short skirts were already dealing with the problem.

She had given her pet the orders to find the one called "Sailor Moon" and bring the vigilante leader to her alive and _unharmed_ so that the girl could be questioned.

A little over a month later, Alucard brings in a 16-year-old girl whose phenomenally blue eyes belie her physical age, and whose demeanor is one of absolute serenity. Integra spends the next two months alternately questioning this Tsukino Usagi and studying the almost-dance between the girl and Alucard.

Integra had to admit that it was somewhat intriguing to see someone who could, sort of, calm her mad pet; just as it was absolutely fascinating to watch her pet quickly dismantle the girl's calm, serene manner and bring forth a volatile passion unlike anything Integra's ever seen.

She's not sure, however, that she trusts the quasi-immortal girl, and she's even less sure she likes how _eager_ Alucard is to pursue the relationship. The only thing she _is_ sure about is the fact that even if she packs up the Hellsing Organization and returns to Britain, both will be content to wait.

After all, Integra is getting on in years now, and is far past the point of bearing and raising heirs and continuing her bloodline. And should Integra attempt to put the vampire down….Well, the girl was apparently very skilled in resurrection, so the point was moot anyway.

So, for now, Integra sits and watches and wonders.

* * *

**I absolutely adore Integra Hellsing. She's like the ultimate bitch, with just enough of a softer side to make things interesting.**

**I suppose I should mention that I'm seriously playing with the timelines with this series. Don't pay it any mind, just assume that the SM series took place in 2005+, and everything should match up again. **


	8. Bittersweet

**Second character from Hellsing! Her reaction is pretty easy to write – as long as you're not a die-hard Alucard/Ceras 'shipper. I'm not, so no worries. XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, and Hirano Kohta owns Hellsing. **

* * *

**From A Splintered Vein**

_**Part 8: Bittersweet: Ceras Victoria**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Ceres is like Ikuku, in a way, in that she is delighted with this relationship. She is delighted with Usagi – she likes the younger woman, finds both her mannerisms and scent soothing to the bloodlust she is only just beginning to experience in full, as she has only been a full-fledged vampire for close to 20 years, half of which were spent recovering from the near-starvation she had out herself through in her fledgling mindless hunger, the whispering madness that is part and parcel of her Sire's line has only just begun to creep out, but it has (so far) been thankfully tampered by her own patient, if not gentle, nature. Usagi's presence, she finds, helps her keep control of herself; helps he ignore the maddening whispers that speak of conquest and power and pleasure.

Knowing as she does that what she feels is only a small grain of sand to Alucard's vast desert, she is happy that Usagi exists and loves her Sire.

She is also proud of her Sire, because there is a soft, aching sadness behind Usagi's ephemeral eyes. A sadness Ceras recognizes because she has gone through the same sort of thing herself – it is a sadness born of constant rejection, constant not-belonging, constant usage. She is proud of her Sire, because the longer the relationship continues, the further that sadness recedes.

She waits patiently for the day that sadness will disappear completely from those drowning blue depths.

Ceres' happiness is tempered by a deep and lasting melancholy, because she can't help but wonder if that love is the type her and Pip could have shared.

* * *

**Don't have much to say about this one – Ceras pretty much speaks for herself. Let me know what you think?**

**BTW, who do you guys want to see done next?**


End file.
